Unexpected
by Gueniver
Summary: Spock and Christine discover an unexpected consequence of their bonding


DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Gueniver. This story is Rated M for sexual situations.

Most Unexpected

By Gueniver

Christine rolled over sleepily, watching him dress for work. She was off duty for the day but he was barely going to make it to the bridge on time. It had been a deliciously late night and she was very tired.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boot.

"Hmmm…" She lifted her arms and pulled him down to her. "I'm exhausted, Spock. Why don't you look tired? Didn't I work you hard enough?" She smiled lasciviously.

He leaned in to her embrace and kissed her deeply. She could feel the hum of their new bond, knew he did not want to go. "Have I not performed to your satisfaction?" he asked mischievously, kissing her as she laughed.

"Oh, Spock, love, you have satisfied me beyond my wildest dreams. But it was my intention to wear you out."

"I assure you that your efforts were, shall we say, effective. I am fatigued as well. However, duty calls and as I can go for many more hours without sleep than you, Christine, you should rest." His eyes promised more after his duty shift.

"You can count on it!" She leaned back and stretched lazily on his bed.

"Shall I expect you at lunch? Or will you require the time to sleep?" He took her hand gently, brushed her hair from her temple absently.

"I'll be there." There was a sad tone in her voice.

She hated this part.

He looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, waited.

She sighed heavily and then nodded.

He closed his eyes slowly, focused on their bond and carefully closed the intense contact off. She tried not to gasp at the sensation. It was getting easier each time. Certainly not a pleasant experience, but one she was more than happy to live with.

Spock opened his eyes once again, "I shall expect you at lunch then."

She rolled over on his bunk as he left and drifted off to sleep.

She was floating in a sea of warmth and joy. All around her was love. She wanted to reach out and gather it all up, but it was too much.

Spock was there, in all his naked glory. His eyes were flames of love and desire for her. When his hands reached out to touch her, everything seemed to explode in pleasure. She was gasping for air, trying to reach out and grab him and pull him to her, into her being.

Wave after wave of pleasure seemed to come at her and yet she couldn't reach the peak of it. Each wave was greater than the last and there was no end in sight. Her body was surrounded in pleasure.

She was so close and yet so far.

When she thought she could take no more, she cried out, "Ah!"

And was suddenly awake in Spock's bed. Blankets tangled around her limbs impossibly, the sheet was pulled from the mattress, the pillows were on the floor.

She was aching with the unfulfilled desire from her dream. She growled angrily at the sensation as she stretched out untangling herself.

So great was the sensation that she could feel the dampness on the sheet that had wound itself around her thigh. She flung it angrily away.

The chrono said she'd only slept for 2 hours.

Damn!

Well, she had two choices, try to go back to sleep or get up and have a shower and go to her own quarters.

She pulled the pillow to her tightly, missing Spock suddenly.

Hmm ... how delicious the pillow smelled. It was the thick musky scent of him. She buried her face in it for a moment, felt the ache grow stronger deep inside. She clenched her thighs together tightly and felt a rush of pleasure rise up.

Oh, god what he did to her. Just the scent of him was enough.

Well, hell, this sure wasn't going to do any good, she thought. So, she rose up from the bed, retrieved her clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

The captain would be on the bridge too, so she didn't worry about taking long in the shared facilities.

She checked the settings and found that Spock had already programmed the shower for her preferences. She smiled at that. He was so considerate.

She stepped into the steamy stall, hoping the shower would help clear her head of the dreamy fog. She thought about turning the temperature down, she could do with a cold shower but the pulsating jets quickly convinced her otherwise.

The warm water quickly steamed up the small tile room, making her feel as if she were in her dream again. She squeezed out a generous amount of amber shower gel and began to smooth it over her body. She closed her eyes almost immediately, indulging in the moment.

The heavy amber fragrance was almost as intoxicating as Spock's pillow. The soap lathered thickly and slid in thick dollops to the shower floor.

She slid her hands over her shoulders, under her arms then finally across her breast. An unexpected jolt of pleasure made her gasp as her palm ran over her nipples, remembering how Spock's hot mouth had felt only hours before. She let her hands linger there for a long time, imitating the trail of his tongue.

After a moment she slid one hand down her belly slowly coming to the mound of damp curls where the aching had grown to almost unbearable.

She turned to face the spray, leaned heavily against the wall and let the water help her find some release. Her hands began to run wild now across her body as she let the memory of the night play again and again.

Oh. god Spock! she thought, her fingers slipping easily over her slick wet folds, and she imagined him there with her in the shower. Eager for her, unable to control himself, even as she was unable to control herself. Her fingers found a wild rhythm, she arched her back. She could feel him move there between her thighs, where the water beat down on her now. She was gasping at the memory of his strong arms pulling her to him as he thrust deeply into her.

Oh, gods, she was close! Her hand rose up to her breast again, found one nipple, pulled gently, mimicking his mouth. She could almost see his dark head bent low over her, could almost feel him trembling against her.

"Oh, gods, Spock!" she gasped aloud, the sound of her voice hung in the steam filled room. She arched her head back, gasping as she slipped her fingers deeper into the aching center of her being. She felt the tension rising quickly, could feel it coming to a peak. "Ah, oh - god - oh -" She rocked her hips against the pulsing water, clutching herself madly with her own hands.

Her body remembered his, every square inch of it and ached for it.

She wanted him there with her; she could almost hear his voice in her ear, 'Christine ... AH-' In her mind, the pained expression came over his face just as he tensed and cried out her name, 'Ah, Christine.'

She couldn't stand it any longer. She suddenly clenched her knees together and let out a triumphant cry, "SPOCK!"

The waves of pleasure washed over her as she felt the rhythmic spasms of her body against her hands. Then the peak subsided and the ache slowly dimmed and then vanished.

She stood on shaky legs for a moment. She blinked and realized where she was. She smiled to herself sheepishly. If Spock only knew what an effect he had on her!

She finished rinsing quickly, having wasted far too much of Spock's water shower ration and hastily stepped out of the shower. She felt a slight pang of guilt, using the First Officer's and Captain's shower this way seemed somehow wrong. Then she smiled again. No harm done. No one would know.

She wrapped herself in the towel and stepped into Spock's quarters.

There was suddenly a sound from the intercom.

"Spock to Dr. Chapel."

She blanched. "Yes, Mr. Spock?" she answered, mindful that he was on the bridge.

"Dr. Chapel, are you quite finished with your ... ahem ... project?" His voice sounded strained.

She swallowed hard, now her cheeks were burning. "My project?" she squeaked.

"Yes, doctor. The project which you have spent the morning working on. While it is -" he swallowed audibly " -fascinating, I wish to tell you that it is consuming quite a few ... resources. It has greatly hampered my own activities on the bridge."

"Oh, gods!" she whispered. "Spock, I am so sorry. I - I didn't think you'd - I mean - I didn't mean to-"

"Quite all right, Doctor. However, if you have completed your task, then I will assume that no further resources will be affected."

He was professional; she had to give him that.

"No, sir! There won't be any other problems, sir."

"Very well. Shall I expect that you will still be able to join me in an hour?"

"Yes, sir!" She almost laughed.

"Spock out."

Christine fell to the bed not sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

She decided on laughing.

It was, in Spock's own words, a most unexpected side effect of their betrothal.


End file.
